


A Miraculous Ball

by Giotto_Ren



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien being a dork and a hopeless romantic, Bad Puns, Dropping some references to Hamilton and Mistborn TFE from time to time, F/M, I may have or may haven't read Red Queen and Mistborn lately and thought this was a good idea, Identity Reveal, Now if you'll excuse me I'll be in my corner listening to Hamilton, Romance, Secret Identity, Seriously I'm a sucker for Medieval Times novels, Sorry the chapters are so smoll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giotto_Ren/pseuds/Giotto_Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Will you be kind enough to dance with me, my Lady?"<br/>She smiled to him and gently pulled his hand. "Thought you'd never ask, Chaton."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'See you at the Butterfly Hall, my Lady.' 

That's what his letter had said. How in the world did that mangy cat ever manage to convice Marinette to go to the opening ball of the season organized by all the prosperous Houses in all of Paris, she had no idea.

 

Tikki always said it was important for Marinette to learn the ways of the court. At every lesson they had she would teach Marinette about pollitics, all the great Houses, each House's emblem of power and each Keep's colors. Ever since her father's business made a small fortune, Tom and Sabine immediately decided that the best way to take advantage of it was to make sure their daughter had the best education they could afford in order for her to have a brighter future.

Marinette was grateful for her parents' love, she really was. But she couldn't see herself as the fine young lady Tikki was teaching her and her parents hoped her to be. The only art she could master gracefully was the fine art of clumsiness. Something she had from her early years.

When Tikki first arrived at their house, she promised she would do her best to teach Marinette everything she needed to know. And Marinette, although curious at first, liked Tikki's warmth of character, the way her face was folding into a smile everytime she explained anything Marinette didn't understand or how encouraging she could be when her student felt like giving up.

"Smile Marinette, that's one of the greatest features a young lady should have."

She used to shrug it off everytime Tikki said that, but now Marinette was starting to see why it seemed so important. Tikki's warm smile was one of the reasons Marinette trusted her right away.

'Maybe if I learn how to be ladylike by the time this stupid ball comes, then Chat'll stop teasing me about it.'

What tempted her more than everything to go to the dance was that she would finally meet a certain kitty cat who had been flirting and teasing her with every letter he sent. At first it had started innocently, trading letters with him with secret identities. Tikki had brought out the idea that Marinette should start getting used to writing and signing letters to someone new so her best friend Alya who happened to be the daughter of one the greatest chefs in the kingdom was out of the question.

Tikki's fiancé had apparently a young apprentice under his wing so she recommened becoming pen pals with him for the time being. Still unsure of how she should sign her first letter to a stranger, reminded of her teacher's red and black hair, she signed as Ladybug.  
 

After a week his first letter arrived and she wasn't suprised to see her new pen pal had played along using the name Chat Noir. They kept exchanging letters for a couple of months until he finally mentioned it.

 

[ Dear Ladybug,

Your last letter was lovely as always. I will go as far and say it was purr-fect, if you will. Hope you're well Buginette. I believe you heard of the Winter's Ball that will take place next month, yes? I have a feline that you would look absolutely wonderful in a polka dots dress gown as your name implies. 

Yours truly, C. Noir ]

 

[Dear Chat Noir,

You never cease to suprise when it comes to your flirtatious attempts kitty. Yes, I have heard of it. But I'm afraid that no one would pay attention to my beautiful dress when you Mon Minou would be there to serve as the main distraction of the night. I haven't really given it any thought whether I should join myself or not, unfortunately fancy balls are not quite my thing. 

Yours truly, Ladybug ]

"Marinette?"

"Yes?" Nociting the sun setting down from her window she realized it was time for her lessons. "I'm coming."

"Everything okay?" She must have really been late for Tikki to clean up the library and stock all the piles of books.

"Yeah, just finishing my letter." She hadn't told her parents about it which made feel a bit guilty but she knew she could tell everything to Tikki, she had become more than just a teacher to her in those short months.

"Glad to hear it." She gave her young student one of her cheerful smiles before adding, "Ready to begin then?"

"We have to, don't we...?" Tikki had grown used to Marinette's groans and sighs so she kept smiling.

"You know we have to Marinette."

Marinette turned one last time to the window and bid fairwell to her freedom as Tikki folded the maps for their lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick look at how things are back at the Agreste home. (・∀・)/

"What the heck is taking you so long kid?" Plagg yawned and let his fencing sword down to pick up his towel. Adrien had gotten better at it, but Plagg decided it was too soon to tell him that, might as well challenge him on their next practice session. "You've already checked it like twenty times, it's fine."

"Well sorry for wanting it to be perfect." A nervous-looking Adrien walked in the practice room focusing completely on the piece of paper he was holding.

"With your sense of humor Adrien, I doubt it will." He snatched the letter from his hand and placed it on his pocket sighing. "I have to go lover boy, and you keep making me late for dinner."

"Liar, you just want to go home early to eat that stinky old cheese before your fiancée comes back. How can you even eat something that smells so bad?" Adrien groaned ready to hear his teacher's lecture.

"Next time you insult camembert kid, I'll throw your letter on the river and say to Tikki you didn't want to write to her ever again."

"You wouldn't."

Plagg chuckled when he saw his reaction and mouthed 'Try me.' to him as he started packing his things. "Oh, and Adrien."

"Hmm?" He looked up at him grabbing his bootle of water from the ground.

"Try not to always pick on everything he says." 

Adrien raised an eyebrow at him but eventually understood what he meant. He looked away avoiding his gaze huffing. "He's the one who starts the arguments most of the time."

Plagg knew well how things were between Adrien and Lord Agreste. After Adrien's mother passed away the two of them became distant. Nowadays they would fight over the smallest things and Adrien would often shut himself to his room reading before his friend Nino, the son of the local bard came to pick him up.

"See you tomorrow kid." He pulled his hat and tapped it to him before walking out and leaving the young lord to his thoughts.

He watched him leaving and sighed deeply. He didn't want to be alone while facing the upcoming storm, but Adrien knew he couldn't always run to his teacher for help.

He soon got up, leaving the room as it was for the servants to clean it later. He dragged his feet and started climbing the stairs until he reached the balcony, a place that used to be his mother's favorite. He found Gabriel standing quietly there studying the room.

As soon as he noticed his son, he gave him a quick nod before speaking. "Are you done for the day?"

"Just finished." He was looking down until he felt his father's gaze on him and looked up. Gabriel was regarding with a curious look.

"What?" Adrien finally asked.

Gabriel shook his head and turned away. "You seem different lately."

"Then you must have stopped paying attention, I haven't changed--"

His father's strong voice stopped him in his tracks. "I'm not a fool Adrien, I know you sneak away sometimes with that friend of yours, the bard's boy. But that's not it, something else has caught your attention as it seems."

Feeling hopeless at his father's interrogation, he stood there with him in an awkward silence that seemed to last centuries until Gabriel eventually walked to him.

He placed his palm on his shoulder, and to Adrien's suprise he almost looked apologestic. "Well done for today, keep focusing on your lessons."

He let go of him and exitted the room leaving Adrien behind confused with his actions. It wasn't everyday you got to see Gabriel's soft side, in fact Adrien often questioned himself if his father ever had one really. But for him to notice that something had changed in those short occasions they got to speak to each other, then his Lady's influence on him must have been rather obvious.

And Plagg was right on this one to call him lover boy. He needed to remind himself to thank his teacher again for that later, if it hadn't been for him he wouldn't have met Ladybug.

He desperately wanted to find out his Lady's indentity, but she always avoided telling how she looks like in her letters. Adrien didn't suppose he knew her in person, no one from the girls from the other Houses he knew had her wits and kindness which were constantly shown on her every letter. And Plagg wasn't very helpful either when he asked him if he had ever met her.

"I am just as clueless as you kid." Even if he wanted to, Adrien couldn't being himself to trust his teacher's teasing smirk on such a serious matter.

To tell the truth, Adrien was a little anxious for the next ball. It was going to take place at the Agreste mansion, but he never told Ladybug who he was wanting to respect her policy about keeping their names a secret from each other. So his only hope for them to meet was to persuade her to come to the dance.

"Lord Adrien?"

The servant's voice brought him back from his thoughts, making Adrien clear his throat sheepishly.

"Yes?" He asked.

Before he could answer his master's question, a young man dressed with fine brown robes and new-looking boots walked to them grinning.

"Your friend has arrived."

"Ready to go, 'my Lord'?"

"Right behind you." He shot Nino one of his usual smirks before turning to the servant and giving him a respectful nod. "Thank you."

"Of course my Lord." He gave one last irritated glance to Nino and excused himself.

"Why the fine clothing?" He looked at him amused with his friend's choice of dressing.

"Shhh, I'll tell you while we're on the road. Just promise not to embarrass me where we're going." He playfully punched his shoulder as they began walking out.

"Me? How dare you, I would never do that." He tried to look hurt but quickly started laughing. "It's not like I have to try too hard anyway."

Nino scoffed. "Oh, bagger me your lordship." 

Adrien had a feeling he was going to enjoy this evening very, very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bagger me your lordship. ( • ̀ω•́ )و


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nervous Alya anyone? ˋ3ˊ

Marinette knew she was trapped. She didn't dare to look up, if she did, it would only look like she was giving in. And only to make matter's worse, her solely way of salvation was late. Really late now that she thought about it, something that didn't happen that often.

Before she could even begin to worry, the soft sound of shoes tapping against the marble floor alerted her. 

'This isn't what I signed up for.' she thought as a voice she knew well by now spoke over her head.

"Shall we continue our lesson while you wait Marinette?"

Marinette had realized she was acting like a child, but in this difficult position she found herself in, she would do anything if only to distract her teacher for just a little while.

She sighed and lifted her head from where it had been touching the cool wood material of the table and met Tikki's wide smile.

She knew she had her captive and that Marinette couldn't hide. After eyeing her teacher for a couple of more seconds she leaned back in the leather of the chair and finally decided to answer.

"I guess."

"Wonderful. Now, can you name three of the greatest Houses of Paris in order of power?"

Marinette stopped to think for a moment before giving her reply. "Agreste, Bourgeois and Kubdel."

"Very good." Marinette couldn't help but feel a little proud with her efforts noticing how pleased Tikki looked with her. "You keep getting better with everyday Marinette. If only you were more eager to show up for your lessons on time."

It didn't escape Marinette how Tikki's comment might have been teasing on the display but it also showed her that she meant well. Marinette was never good with time and let it get best of her, leaving her most the times late for her dancing lessons and tutoring.

"She's never missed a meal though. Always on time." Marinette looked at the door and saw Sabine with a smile on her lips approaching the table leaving a wicker basket for Tikki on it.

"Maman, not you too." Marinette sighed and lied her head down again while the two women shared a laugh.

"But it's true Honey." She gave her daughter a quick peck on her head and turned to the young teacher. "We can't thank you enough for services Tikki, I hope you can take this as token of mine and my husband's appreciation."

Sabine pulled the red spotted handkerchief revealing some freshly baked homemade chocolate chip cookies.

"Oh you shouldn't have Mrs. Cheng." Tikki tried to argue but Sabine stopped her by tapping fondly her shoulder.

"Oh, it's the least we could do after everything you've done for our Marinette."

Marinette looked at them smiling. "Take them Tikki, I know they're your favorite."

With her cheeks growing to a color close to the shade of pink, she nodded and accepted Sabine's gift.

"Oh I almost forgot." She quickly looked at her daughter motioning her to stand up. "Alya has come, she's waiting for you outside darling."

"We'll continue tomorrow then since your friend is here Marinette." She smiled to her as she started picking up her books.

Once she was ready to go, she winked at her student, smiled at Sabine, then soon retreated from the room leaving Marinette to get ready for her meeting with Alya.

After changing into a more casual dress and fixing her hair to a messy bun, she walked out watching Alya sitting sullenly at the bench in front of their house staring at her shoes.

"I assume you couldn't find the right dress and that's why you're late?"

"Oh Marinette, thank God." She quickly got up and hugged her friend tightly. "I'm so sorry that I stood you up and I know I told you I would be here just in time but I couldn't find a dress and then my hair just wouldn't cooperate and then I had to wait for the carriage--"

She chuckled and rubbed Alya's back. "Okay, okay. Let's just take a breath."

Alya did as she was told while Marinette gently stroked her hair. "Tell me what's wrong now." She let her go of the embrace and braced herself for whatever it was that was troubling her friend.

She exhaled deeply and met Marinette's curious gaze. "I finally asked him out." 

"That's terrific! I'm so happy for you two--" Before she could end her sentence, Alya's index finger was shoved in her face.

"Wait, that's not all." She looked away for a second and then placed her hands on Marinette's shoulders, keeping her grip firm on them.

"He has a friend--"

"Wait..."

"I know it's not something you've done before--"

"... I'm sorry, what?"

"Please Mari, while I'm with Nino, you two can can talk to each other. And I know you haven't been talking to any guys--"

"But I don't even know him! And what does t-that have to do with anything?!"" 

"Please I'm begging you! I met him, he's a great guy, I think you'll really like him!"

She eyed her for a moment before finally sighing. "How come we'll be coming with you guys anyway?"

"Nino said that his father is super strict so he helps him to go out from time to time."

Marinette nodded and scratched the back of her head. "And when exactly are we supposed to meet them?"

Alya beamed at her question and quickly grabbed her hand before she could react. "We're already late."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's not all. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people say first impressions are important. Okay a lot of people say that. But will that work in Marinette's favor? (￣ˇ￣)

"So, let me get this straight..."

Nino sat across him on the grass frowning hoping his friend would agree to what he just said.

"You and Alya set this up as a double date, without telling me or her, dragged us here and on the top of that I don't even know who she is besides the fact that she and your girlfriend are friends?" Adrien began rubbing his temple while Nino nodded at him solemnly.

"I'm telling you, she's a special girl. Both me and Alya believe you guys--"

"That's not the point!"

"Please man, they're probably on their way right now."

Adrien started mumbling something under his breath and run a hand through his blond locks.

"Is that a yes...?" Nino interrupted.

Adrien sighed deeply. "Fine, yes." 

The young bard smiled, resting a thankful hand on Adrien's shoulder. "You won't regret this man."

"Hope I won't." Adrien said with an idle smile and placed his hand over his.

"Well, aren't you two awfully close?" Alya stood over them with her arms crossed over her chest unable to hide her smirk while Marinette stood quietly behind her.

"A-Alya!" With speed equal to teleporting Nino jumped on his feet with on an awkward smile on his lips. "H-Hey, when did you two get here? We didn't notice you."

"Apparently." She turned to Marinette and whispered to her ear. "So much for a first impression."

"You wound me Alya." Adrien got up and offered his hand to Marinette smiling. "I'm Adrien, it's very nice to officialy meet you."

"I'm Marinette." She smiled back and accepted the handshake. "You wouldn't happen to be the Adrien Agreste, would you?" She said to him grinning.

"Would that be so bad?" Adrien grinned back at her.

'Oh shit.'

Marinette froze and heat started rising uncontrollably to her cheeks. Not only she had a double date with Nino, Alya and the son of the richest man in all of Paris, (Something that Alya clearly didn't think it was important to mention or at least prepare her for and possibly redeem her from making a complete fool of herself, which she did.) but her mouth decided this wasn't the right time to be working.

'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit--'

"Ah, are you okay?" Adrien started looking at her worried and turned to Alya hoping she would help.

"Okay girl, time to talk." She placed her arm around Marinette's shoulders. "We'll be right back guys." She looked at them and winked at Nino.

After making sure they were some good feet away from the boys she tapped Marinette's arm hoping her brain was still functioning. "Please tell me you're not having a concussion."

"T-T-That was Adrien Agreste?!" Eyes wide, Marinette kept looking at her dumbfounded.

"Yeah, we already established that."

"Would it kill you to give a hint?!" Marinette grabbed her from the hem of her dress.

Alya raised her arms in defeat. "Okay, okay I'm sorry! But you have to admit, that was pretty funny."

Marinette groaned at her and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "What am I gonna go now...?"

Alya gave one last glance to them before holding her best friend's hand. "You could talk to him like a normal human being and hang out with us."

"Easier said than done..."

"You guys are coming or what?" Nino's voice could be heard from a distance.

"Shut up we're coming!" Alya sighed and pulled Marinette to join them as well as she started walking to them.

Adrien studied the girls from afar before tapping Nino's back. "Did I do something wrong?"

He looked at him and shook his head. "I don't know man. At least I don't think so." He said quietly.

"Let's go then?" Alya tried to sound cheerful but Marinette would look everywhere but him.

"Ah sure, if you girls are ready, right Adrien?"

"Yeah, of course." Adrien couldn't think of what he could possibly had done wrong so he kept frowning. He would make sure to ask her what it was that made her feel so uncomfortable later that day. He couldn't have messed up just like that their first meeting, right? 

Alya looked one last time at her and sighed. Hopefully the two of them would find a way to to talk to each other by the end of the evening or else all the planning she and Nino had done would go to waste, and there's no way she could let that happen, not on her watch anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette excel has stopped working, please try again later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothin' like a walk in the city at night. (*´・ｖ・)

"They're still awkward around each other." He poked her shoulder in order to get her attention.

"I know," Alya agreed. 

This wasn't how this evening was supposed to go at all. One hour had passed and the only conversation Marinette and Adrien had by now couldn't possibly be more vague;

"Have you ever visited the town at night before?"

"A-Ah, yes. Many times."

"Oh. That's... That's good."

Both couples (well she hoped at least by the end of the night they would be.) were supposed to enjoy themselves in each other's company and watch the sights around the city. She couldn't fail her mission, for Mari's sake she couldn't allow that. Being together with them would only distract them from their cause.

"Hey Nino, do you remember that place we visited last time that you really liked?" 

"What place?" He looked at her confused.

She kicked his leg hoping he would get her meaning. "That place Nino, remember?" She gave him smile worth a thousands words.

"Alya, are you--" He trailed off, then glanced behind them at Adrien and Marinette. "Right. I forgot."

"I bet they're still open, wanna take a quick look?" She asked giving him a wide grin.

"Gladly. We oughta give it a try." Nino nodded thoughtfully.

"What place?" Adrien asked behind them.

"Nonono. You guys stay here, that's none of your business." Alya said turning to them.

Adrien cocked a skeptical eyebrow. "Hey, what gives--"

"Oh we're gonna be late Nino, better hurry up." She pulled him by his arm and started running forward.

Nino started laughing with her as they were running away from them. "He's catching on." He noted.

"That could be a problem." She smiled and glanced at the boy holding her hand as they quickly disappeared in the crowd.

"I think they did that on purpose." Marinette sighed a bit annoyed. "Don't expect them to come back anytime soon."

"Noted." He glanced at her. She still wasn't looking at him, something that continued to trouble him. If he couldn't be polite at his first meeting with Marinette how would he ever be able to interact with Ladybug at the ball? And Marinette seemed nice, he felt bad that he didn't see her as Nino and Alya wished he would but he still wanted to be friends with her. He had to know what he had done wrong.

"Umm, Marinette?"

She turned to look at him in wonder and he thought he almost saw her blushing.

"Have I done something wrong...?"

That definitely suprised her, why would he ever think he had done something wrong? She was the one who couldn't even form a complete sentence while talking to him.

"N-No! Y-You could never have done something that bothered me! I just-- And then you--" After mentally hitting herself for not being able to give him the proper explanation he deserved she took a deep breath.

"No, you didn't, I'm sorry. I think I just freaked out for a second." She gave him a small smile.

"Because of my name...?" Adrien asked hesitatingly.

"I know, it's stupid. You can laugh now..." She sighed and leaned her back at the nearest wooden railing of the bridge. That was it, Adrien would laugh at her for how ridiculous she was being and probably go home. Then she would go find Nino and Alya and apologize to them for ruinning their date and head back. 

"I'm not laughing." Suprised, Marinette tried to study him out of the corner of her eye and saw him leaning back as well. "I get it, it can be scary meeting in person someone you heard so much about." He brought his fist close to his mouth and said quietly. "Or read..."

"What?"

"Ah, nothing nothing." He gave her a nervous laugh so Marinette decided not to push on the subject.

Adrien looked at her and his eyes unraveled down her dress when it finally hit him. "Oh y-yeah! Alya tells me you know how to sew and that you make your own dresses, is that right?"

She nodded. "I suppose you could say that. I'm not that good though." She self-consciously folded her hands in her lap. It's been a long time since she made something she really liked. She wasn't really satisfied with her latest creations either.

"Oh nonsense! Alya has showed me several of the dresses you made for her. I can't imagine something that you created being terrible." He smiled slightly to her.

"Oh please." Marinette groaned at him. "Do all young noblemen give as much lip service as you do?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Only the humble ones." He offered her a playful wink and got a weak smack on his shoulder as a reply.

"You're terrible," Marinette was fully smiling now as she eyed Adrien who was still laughing loudly.

"I try my best." She really wanted to wipe that cheshire grin off his face but that would only cause more weird looks on them, which were many as it was now.

Her lessons with Tikki flashed before her eyes. Spending one evening with Adrien Agreste and she already forgot that it wasn't exactly ideal for a young lady to hit a young lord just because he was way more annoying than the people of Paris gave him credit for. Maybe if she played along...

'I'll show him.'

"Adrien Agreste," She said and turned to him with the most mischievous look she could master. "You are too much of a tease. Especially in the presence of ladies." Her hand smoothly brushed below his chin and she gracefully walked away from him.

He could feel how the ghost of her hand crept under his jaw and the flush vigorously spreading over his face, but he didn't care. No girl had ever made him feel like that before other than his Lady. He loved this side of Marinette and he would give anything to see more of it.

She turned around and caught his eye satisfied with how much of a mess he looked. "Adrien, how long are you going to stand like that? We have to find Alya and Nino."

"Y-Yes! Right away Princess!" He just smiled and hurried to her side.

He really needed to think of a way to repay Nino and Alya later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We oughta give it a try. :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some alone time for both couples. (￣◇￣;)

"Think they lost us by now?" Nino kept glancing back to make sure that a very furious-looking Marinette and Adrien weren't looking for them. He had to admit, it was a bit cruel of them to leave them there while they run off to God only knows where this street lead to. All he could see was the small distant lights and lanterns coming from the Eiffel Tower and the houses around them.

"Oh you worry too much." She stopped to catch her breath and grinned to him.

"So... We're okay?" His hand moved and found hers. She noticed he was still hesitant, but who could blame him? Both of them were patiently waiting for when they could 'lose' Adrien and Marinette in the mob.

"Oh, we're definitely okay." She rested her hand on his shoulder and leaned in kissing his cheek.

Well scratch that, this was clearly not the time to be bashful, and Alya wasn't being really helpful either.

He slid his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss. She almost chuckled against his lips but quickly returned the kiss. Alya was never the one to ruin the moment but she couldn't possibly help herself looking at the smug look on his face.

She slowly broke the kiss and let her head fall on his chest smirking. "God, Adrien clearly has been a bad influence on you."

"Wait, no! He's my best friend-- Well maybe." He smiled as well seeing how right she was. "Fine yes, shut up."

"Oh poor Mari." She planted a quick kiss his jaw and relaxed in his arms.

Maybe Marinette and Adrien could use some time alone too, because Alya didn't think she would be leaving his side anytime soon.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Marinette was glancing at the river sighing. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to split up without having any leads on where to look for them. But Alya really gave them no choice by grabbing Nino and walk--, it was more like running away now she thought about it. Adrien had offered to go by himself and look for them, leave Marinette to relax and meet her again at the bridge once he had found them.

"Oh? And you're going to leave a defenseless young lady all by herself? You're that cruel my Lord?"

"W-What-- No! I just thought--" 

Marinette was shamelessly chuckling now, he was a tease but he clearly couldn't take a taste of his own medicine. "I'm kidding, Adrien."

"A-Ah..." Adrien scratched the back of his neck turning away.

"It wouldn't be fair though." She looked at him. "Leaving you do all the work. We'll look for them together."

"Believe it or not that's how most noblewomen behave." He said smirking.

"Then I must be the exception." She gave him a shy smile in return. "I take it you don't enjoy their company?"

She hadn't meant for her question to be so bold but his gaze met hers before she even had a chance to say something else. "Somestimes. Well, most of the times meetings among nobility is just a display of power for the aristocracy. Just by attending them shows that your House is willing to make offers for business or through gossip find out the weaknesses of your rivals. It's a never ending circle." He sighed. "I don't really recall attending an event that I found myself enjoying lately."

Marinette dropped her gaze. Was that what was awaiting her? Joining the other nobility in balls and fancy dinners just to show that her family is not weak or worse, that it wasn't worth destroying? Many other Houses would surely think that such a small and insignifficant Keep wouldn't mean any harm to them, right?

Adrien noticed her discomfort and mentally cursed himself. Alya and Nino didn't organize this so he could go on and on about his problems to her, they were both supposed to have fun. Just because his father made him go through political parties in order to keep the proud name Agreste still in action, that didn't mean he would have to bring it up everywhere he'd go.

He cleared his throat. "Sorry, didn't mean to bring you down as well." Adrien forced a smile.

"N-No, it's fine." She allowed herself to relax a bit and took a deep breath. "Never thought such grand occasions would really be so..."

"Boring." He finished. 

"Right. I'll take your word for it though." She imitated one of Tikki's trademark smiles.

"Well, it's not always that bad. If you have the right company." Adrien winked at her.

Marinette rolled her eyes at him, she wasn't displeased or anything, but she surely wouldn't let him know that. "Good to know."

He nodded tiredly. Marinette glanced up and he could have sworn she said something. When he turned to look at her she was already facing him, something that caught him off his guard. Her eyes seemed to be searching for something, like she tried to recognize something she couldn't quite understand. He didn't mind really, but the feeling was indescribable. 

'Is this how it is to look at someone?'

Adrien knew that his question was stupid. He met a good number of people everyday, of course there were many of them that held his gaze, yet that wasn't what he meant. None of them looked at him the way Marinette was now, not even Gabriel. Only his mother and Plagg had done that, fully facing him and trying to understand how he felt. It didn't occur to him how much he missed it, how much he was longing for it.

"..rien-- Adrien?" 

He shook his head almost too violently, eventually pushing the thoughts away. "Yes?"

Marinette pointed her finger at two figures making their way to them waving.

"Thought we would have to come to pick you guys up." Marinette said clearly entertainted with how things had turned out for the night.

"Looks like we beat you to it." Alya smiled and Nino tried to hide his face embarrassed in vain. "A-Alya..."

Adrien grinned, so much for the fine clothes and Alya still was the one smirking. "Is he okay? You break him and you'll have to find me a new one."

"Wouldn't you like that." Nino groaned while Alya replied and gave a playful high five to Adrien. "I hate you guys so much."

Marinette patted his shoulder sighing. "I know that feeling." Her chuckle was quick to follow her statement.

Alya pulled close to him and held him by the arm. "So, what do you say guys, time to go back?"

Marinette agreed. "Sounds like a plan." She nodded eyeing Adrien for a moment before taking his arm.

"Ready to go, Lord Agreste?" She caught his eye.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Adrien said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought it would be funny having Nino copying Adrien's behavior, so why not. ┐(´---‘)┌


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things have to come to an end. (;ω;)

"Where is my son?" Gabriel began tapping his fingers rhythmically on wooden arms of his chair.

It was way past the time Adrien used to come back from wherever he had been on his little adventures. He would alway come back before it got too late that's why Gabriel never confonted his son about his shedule, this time though he would surely do.

He knew he wasn't close to Adrien, not as much as he wanted to. After his dear wife's death everything fell apart. Other Houses saw that as a weakness and Gabriel was left alone to lead to the Agreste Keep, hoping to remain in power. Alliances didn't mean much when one could be overthroned at any possible moment.

"On his way Sir, the guards just saw him entering." Nathalie noted.

With that he politely waved her off. With a nod she walked out only to find Adrien walking hesitantly to the room.

"He's waiting for you inside."

"I know..." He scratched the back of his neck and she realized how nervous he was.

"Did you have fun tonight?" She held his gaze with a kind look on her eyes.

Adrien was taken aback for a second. Nathalie's question wasn't sarcastic, she was actually interesteed in how he spend the evening. Or at least, that was her way of distracting him before going to fight a battle weaponless and with no possible way of escaping, Adrien couldn't have known. It made him smile a bit nonetheless.

"Yes... I met a new friend and we went for sightseeing in the city."

"That's good." She paused. "You look good."

He nodded sheepishly.

Nathalie's lips formed the smallest smile he'd ever seen her manage. She sighed and looked back at the door. "Meet him inside Adrien."

As much as he didn't want for that moment to come he spared one last glance to his father's assistant. He braced himself and walked inside.

Adrien couldn't look at him directly so he tried to study Gabriel out the corner of his eye. He looked so... stern. He wasn't angry nor grumpy like how Plagg was. He just wasn't happy. He was sitting in his chair, a neutral expression on his face.

Gabriel exhaled deeply and looked at him. "Adrien, do you happen to know what time it is?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I'm late father." He heard his chair being pulled and looked up.

His father's stare was an unwelcome shock to him, "Where were you?" He waved him over.

Adrien approached and crouched beside his chair. "I was with Nino and--"

"Where, Adrien. Not with who."

"In the city." Adrien kept looking down.

"Again? You already know you should be paying attention to your duties and that's surely not a way to do it."

"But Father, I'm doing everything you asked me to! I just didn't think taking a small break would hurt." He knew Gabriel would find a way to make Adrien regret his words but that couldn't stop him now. Why should he be apologizing for a having some moments in peace with his friends anyway?

"I thought giving you a little bit of freedom would do you some good but clearly I was wrong. And your way of repaying me is by dragging the family name through the mud, did you really think that your little meeting with that girl went unnoticed?"

"You sent people to watch us?" He tightened his fists on his sides.

"I didn't need to. People notice when the son and only heir to the Agrestes goes in the city to fool around. Who is she Adrien, some poor girl you took pity of?"

"God, I can't believe you." Adrien began laughing dryly, a laugh that seemed so strange and foreign once it came out of his mouth. "You have that little faith in me? And do not bring her into this, she didn't do anything."

Gabriel turned his back to him and pretended to study the window. "In any case, nothing can be helped now. Go to your room Adrien, we will not discuss of this again."

'No.'

Everytime his father said those words Adrien was expected to do as he was ordered like every good son would, it didn't matter what he had done wrong or who was right, his father would always have the last word. Well not this time. 

"And by that you mean me sitting here and listening to everything you have to say without having the right to argue, because that's your kind of discussion. At least since mom died."

Gabriel took a sharp turn to look at him. "--Adrien!"

"Don't worry, I'll be the good example of the son of the Agrestes that everyone wants to see. Goodnight." Adrien exitted his father's study room soonly afterwards.

Gabriel sighed and looked at the portrait of his wife on the nearest wall. "He looks more like you every day that passes."

Adrien walked in his room and firmly shut the door behind him. He knew that Plagg had told him not to fight with him but honestly he had too much of it. He knew Gabriel was busy, especially after his mother died. That's why he never tried to bother him or ask for something from him. He was the only parent he had left, of course he loved him. But he wouldn't pass the opportunity to see his friends just because his father thought they were bad news. 

He wouldn't let him insult Marinette or anyone else either.

He glanced at his desk and was suprised to see that the servants had left a letter there for him. He quickly grabbed it and carefully opened it. Adrien smiled when he saw her name on it, he would have rathered he read her letters when he was in a better mood but now she was the only person who could pick him up when he's down.

 

[Dear Chat Noir,

What am I going to do with you kitty? Tikki tells me you have been awfully excited about that invitation of yours, based on what her fiancé says. To be honest, I'm looking forward to it too, and what makes me more than happy to be there is that a very purrfect cat will be there as well to keep me company. I trust your gentleman's nature not to cause any trouble, I will be in your care Mon Minou.

Forever yours, L.B.]

 

Well he be damned! Not only his Lady wanted to attend the ball with him, but she also used one of his own very puns! Good Lord, that little bug was going to be the death of him.

Adrien picked up his pen and started smiling. The only thing that was troubling him now was what kind of new nickname Plagg would find to call him. In his opinion, nothing could ever success 'smitten kitten'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay of this chapter. (u_u)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tikki and Plagg are too precious. (´ｰ｀)

"Hey, kid." Plagg practically growled.

"Umm, what?" Adrien looked up from his book and his eyes fell on a very annoyed Plagg. They were supposed to continue studying a a very heavy blue tome with a smooth hard leather cover titled "The Second Century Plantation Program" by James Licht. It wasn't that Adrien was bored or that he didn't want to focus, it was just... he couldn't, not everything that was going through his mind at that moment.

"How long are you gonna pretend you're actually paying attention to what I'm reading?" He hissed closing his copy of the book, placing it on the table in a way that was anything but gentle.

Adrien raised an eyebrow mockingly, "Me? But I'm all ears." A very familiar smirk forming on his lips.

Plagg wasn't really amused and continued staring at him, eventually making Adrien sigh. "Okay, okay. I'll get serious, I promise." Adrien frowned.

"About damn time." He didn't dare Plagg's questioning gaze and ruffled his hair back sighing. "It's just... Well..."

"Use your own words Adrien." Plagg groaned and turned to him.

"I got distracted...? I guess." He just shrugs at him.

"Oh dear Lord, I'm not gonna go through this again." Plagg pinches Adrien's ear making him stand up from his seat. "Ouch-- OUCH--"

"Shut up, time to take a break." Plagg pulls him to the next room which appeared to be his and Tikki's library.

"Let go of me!" Adrien snaps at him. 

"Oh, stop it already." Plagg lets him go and shoves him on the center of the room. Adrien starts swearing under his breath, shaking his head in his direction until he realizes he's surrounded by rows and rows of books, most of them poorly stoked into piles next to the wooden library. He looks at his teacher, wonder obvious in his gaze.

The young teacher scoffs, waving a hand. "Someone needs to clean this mess and you need to focus. Sounds perfect to me as a punishment."

He snarls at him. "Is that why you decided to do the lesson at your house?" Adrien folded neatly his sleeves and pushed them back on his arms.

"Stop with your whining kid, it'll do you some good." Plagg shoots back.

"Can't wait to see how." He picked up a couple of books that looked like they had fell on the floor and placed them carefully on the table next to him. Plagg just fixes him with a teasing smile while rubbing gently the leather covers that had become worn over the course of time.

"When is Mrs. Tikki coming?" Adrien hears himself asking.

Plagg pauses, eyeing him curiously obviously waiting him to say something more. One side of his mouth lifts, curving his lips into a maddening grin. "In a bit, she always comes back around this time from that girl's house."

'Ladybug.'

He immediately turned to him, emerald eyes glittering with excitement as he eyed his teacher. His gaze screaming a question he didn't dare to ask.

"Ah yes, the lovesick stare again," Plagg doesn't flinch, his teasing smile tagging. "No Adrien, I don't know if she will come back with her. Although." He glances at the young lord. "I met her recently, I could give you her name, if you want to."

A warm blush rises to Adrien's cheeks and now it's his turn to swallow his tongue. He opens his mouth to answer but stops himself instantly. Oh, wouldn't he be delighted to know... No, he shouldn't. Ladybug wouldn't want that. She made it perfectly clear that she would see him at the dance. Adrien understood that she needed her time, and he would gladly give it to her, even if he was dying inside with the thought.

"... No." He breathes, taking a few steps forward gesturing at the collection of books cluttered onto shelves. "Don't tell me."

"Suit yourself kid." Plagg shrugs at him smirking. 

A gentle voice interrupts them, her head popping out of the doorframe."I was looking for you." Tikki's face softened when she noticed him. "Hello Adrien."

He tips his head into a merry salute. "Hey Mrs. Tikki." Adrien replies with a wry smile.

Plagg sighs turning to look at her. "He had the hope you would bring the 'good news' with you."

Tikki's lips formed a deep fown and she shook her head to him. "Oh, I'm sorry Adrien. She didn't come with me."

He fixes her with a small chuckle. "Ah, it's okay, really. I'm willing to wait for it." 

Tikki kept frowning but went to stroke his arm to offer comfort nonetheless. "She's really looking forward to seeing you at the ball you know. If that helps."

Adrien could see that Tikki was trying to cheer him up so he nodded grinning. They were talking about Ladybug, of course that was enough to make him smile. "It helps, a lot actually."

Plagg follows his student's example, his lips curling into half a smile. "Ah, thank you Tikki. Now he will never be able to focus." He fixes the two of them with his teasing gaze.

"Oh, stop it you." She sticks her tongue out to him causing Plagg to scoff and Adrien to laugh.

Tikki eyed them one last time, speaking in a smooth tone. "Leave it at that Adrien. Plagg will clean the rest of it."

Plagg coundn't help but fold his arms. "Excuse me my dear Tikki, I am trying to teach him about discipline." He groaned. "And right now you see, your telling him to abandon his work is clearly going against my moral compass as a teacher."

"It's not Adrien's fault you're too lazy to clean the mess you did, dear." She reminded him, making Plagg sigh, as if the memory brings him great pain.

Adrien kept rubbing the back his neck smiling. He always liked coming to Tikki's and Plagg's house, it was always warm and welcoming. 

'So this is what it feels like to have a home.'

He sometimes envied seeing them like this. Seeing how good it felt having someone to return to, other than a huge, cold mansion with countless rooms that you didn't even need and a team of servants waiting to grant your every order. (And yes, it wasn't as fun as it sounds.) Someone he could talk to without expecting every conversation to end with yelling and implied warnings. Someone he would be looking forward to come back to, someone he would miss and miss him as well. It was different when his mother was around, he never felt lonely with her there, nor his father.

All she left Adrien was the memory of a loving mother and an enormous library, which Adrien had come to cherish. There were all the books she and Gabriel had collected over the years. Some were about poetry, some others about history and numerous journals. His father never entered that room anymore, at least not as far as Adrien knew. It held too many memories, it still does. Most of the times after their arguments ended, Adrien would either go to his room or there. The servants knew where to find him when their lord wanted them to fetch him.

'Maybe that room can't exactly be called a home, but it's something.'

He keeps the thoughts to himself of course, never dropping his smile as he watches Tikki scolding his teacher, a maddening crooked grin never leaving Plagg's lips.

Adrien only wished Ladybug was there to witness it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished Glass Sword, thank God I have no emotions :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino's and Alya's support group is always there for them, even when they don't want to face it.（○｀ 3′○）

Alya's gaze kept trailing off the colorful banners of the room around her. Dupain-Cheng's House colors were really hard to forget: red as dawn and a sapphire blue, a very lovely combination of those two fine colors if you were to ask her. Even though the family was new to the nobility, they quickly made a place for themselves among the other Keeps.

'It has only been one year since we met, and yet we've have come so close to each other.'

Marinette kept studying at her desk, not too far away from where Alya was sitting. Her teacher had just gone home and advised Marinette to do some memorizing for their next lesson before she left.

"Everything okay there, girl?"

Marinette paused hesitantly.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm almost done."

"Come oooooooon Mari, I can almost feel my youth ending over here." She pleaded dramatically which earned her a giggle from Marinette who had put down her pen to face her. She leaned back in her chair and sighed softly. "Okay, I get it. Let's take a break."

"Umm, 'let's'? Girl, I've been taking my break since half an hour ago and yours just started." Alya mused, her voice dreamy. She motioned Marinette to stand up, which she eventually did after sighing.

"Enough work for today, everytime I come over you're always with a book on your hand! As your best friend I can't allow that, not when there are so many juicy matters to discuss." Alya fixed a playfully wink to her direction.

Marinette frowned at her and titled her to the side, obviously confused. "Alya, what are you--" She started feeling her cheeks hot as she tried to hide her embarrassment upon the realisation when Alya stood up. "Nothing happened if that's what you think."

'Ah...'

Alya slighted grinned to herself when her friend avoided meeting her gaze and took a step forward. "Now, now. I'd beg to differ my dear, because a certain young lord not only dropped you by your house when we came back, but, he also wouldn't shut up and talk about something else other than how glad he was we got to introduce you two."

"W-Well, you said it yourself, he doesn't go out that much."

Alya looked at her friend flushing, her eyes burning with obvious amusement.

'Perhaps we'll talk about it another time. When she sees for herself how things really are for Adrien and her.' She thought. No matter how much time Alya spent to convince Marinette that Adrien had indeed taken an interest in her, (Even if that idiot didn't know it yet.) she would never listen to her.

'... No, this is for her own good.'

"Okay, okay." She noted. "But you have to consider the possibility--"

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

"--of her liking you!" Nino said frowning, fingers slowly tapping on the desktop.

"Now, see." Adrien said, holding up a finger. "If she did like me, wouldn't she have said something? Besides, this was the first time we met, it's kind of difficult to form an opinion on the matter from now."

Nino grimaced at him.

'Damnit Alya, how am I supposed to convince him? He never listens!'

"Still, you have to admit that Marinette is cute." He said, nagging him. It was impossible to try and reason with Adrien so might as well state the facts.

The blond paused. "... Perhaps."

'...Oh?'

"In any case," Adrien shook his head, turning away from his friend. "it's too late now, I have already made my decision." He whispered.

"Wait, Adrien. If you think about it--"

"No Nino, I'm sorry. I want to get close to Marinette and be friends with her, I really do," He turned to him sharply. "but only that. I'm sorry."

The room fell silent, Nino tried to study his best friend but the hint sadness in Adrien's gaze begged him to do otherwise.

"So," Nino said, trying to break the awkward silence between them. "what are you going to do about... her?"

Adrien trailed off, rubbing his forehead. "Darn it, I almost forgot about her." He said as the sudden thought occuring to him and that thought was no one else rather than Adrien's own fiancé, Chloé Bourgeois. Well, technically his fiancé.

Adrien had spent most of his childhood in Chloé's company, a childhood friendship that would later mean an alliance for House Agreste. And since Gabriel had given his word that his son would marry Chloé, then Adrien's father must have been pretty desperate to make sure his son would have a good life ahead of him.

"You know you will have to say no to her."

"I wish it was that easy, but luck never seems to be on my side lately." He said quietly.

It was true that Adrien wasn't very good at declining Chloé's demands, but in this case he had to put his foot down. It's true they've been friends for a long time, since lads really, but Adrien just couldn't see her in a romantic way. Not to mention the fact that she always got too clingy when he was around didn't help either.

Since a while ago Adrien wouldn't have considered saying no to his father, but things were likely to change-- No, they had changed already.

He would no longer give in to Gabriel's pressure. Adrien had grown up, he could make decisions on his own and that didn't include making Chloé his wife.

Besides, there was someone else he was interesteed in, someone he would see soon enough.

"It's good to know you already have figured out what to do about it, really messy that one." Nino said eyeing Adrien, who was smiling slightly to himself.

"Ah, yes." He nodded. "It will be worth it though." Adrien glanced one last time through the window to the evening sun.

'She's worth it.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since my last update, now that vacations are over and I'm all rested I promise you'll see more of me.  
> (●´・ω・)ノ

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so please feel free to correct me if you see any dictation or grammar mistakes. Really hope you guys will like it. (ﾉﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ


End file.
